Unexpected Surprise
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil walks in on Dan and PJ and things get awkward. I am terrible at smut so I skipped that part lol but here is some kickthefire for you.


Phil Lester smiled as he walked into his apartment. It had been a good day so far. Phil had spent most of his day outside, which was unusual for him as he usually spent his days inside, browsing the internet. Though, today he had been hanging out with some of his old friends from his university that he hadn't seen in a while. It was actually nice catching up with them as now that he was a BBC Radio 1 DJ and a Youtuber, he didn't have much time to catch up with his friends or even see his own family. Phil had even stopped at Tesco's and had gotten a few snacks as he decided that he wanted to have a movie marathon later. Phil had also gotten his best friend some Maltesers, as he knew that Dan loved his Maltesers.

Phil walked up the stairs and then he made his way through the hallway and to Dan's room. Phil was about to open the door but he stopped when he heard voices from inside. The door was cracked open a bit. Phil could see Dan lying on the bed. Phil raised his eyebrows. He was about to push open the door but he stopped when he saw his friend PJ. Phil's eyes went wide with shock as he watched PJ crawl on top of Dan and pin him against the bed. Dan smiled as he looked up at PJ. Phil knew what was happening and he was a little shocked. Dan and PJ?

"I'm really happy Phil decided to go out today." Phil heard Dan say.

"And I'm really happy you invited me over." PJ whispered. Dan laughed at him. Dan gently wrapped his arms around PJ and pulled him down. PJ smirked and then he kissed Dan. Dan moaned. Phil bit his lip as he watched Dan and PJ. He never expected Dan to be with someone like PJ. Phil didn't even know that Dan was gay. Dan always denied being gay whenever someone asked him.

"Peej." Phil blinked a few times. He shook his head from his thoughts. He looked up again. PJ finally pulled away from the kiss and slowly made his way down to Dan's jawline and then finally to Dan's neck. "Stop teasing." Dan moaned.

"I like teasing." PJ whispered as he continued to kiss Dan's neck.

"No, Peej. Please don't do this to me. I need you. Just…Please fuck me already." Dan begged. PJ finally pulled away from Dan's neck. He looked up at Dan and smirked. Dan stared at him as he took deep breaths. Dan had wanted this for too long and couldn't wait any longer. "PJ." Dan whispered. PJ gently grabbed a hold of Dan's shirt. Dan gladly allowed PJ to take his shirt off. Dan tugged at PJ's shirt but PJ stopped him.

"No! Not yet." PJ warned. Dan pouted. PJ chuckled and shook his head. He then ran his hands down Dan's chest and stopped when he got to Dan's belt. Phil's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. He quickly turned around, hoping Dan or PJ didn't hear him. Phil went to his bedroom and quickly grabbed his laptop and headphones and then he made his way towards the lounge.

20 minutes later; Dan and PJ were walking out of Dan's bedroom.

"I wish we could do that more often." Dan said as he grabbed PJ's hand.

"I know but we both agreed we'd keep our relationship a secret." PJ said. Dan nodded.

"Let's go to the lounge." Dan suggested. PJ nodded. Dan led the way to the lounge. They walked into the lounge. Dan looked up and was shocked when he saw Phil sitting on the couch. Dan immediately let go of PJ's hand. "Phil?" Dan asked. Dan looked over at PJ. PJ didn't say anything. He just stared at Dan with wide eyes. Dan looked back over at Phil. Phil didn't seem to hear him. Dan sighed and walked over to him. "Phil!" Dan yelled. Phil finally looked up. He took his headphones out as soon as he heard someone yell his name. He bit his lip as soon as he saw Dan and PJ. "How long have you been home?" Dan asked.

"About 20 minutes." Phil told him. Dan stared at him.

"Oh, uh...Alright then. Is it okay if PJ is over?" Dan asked. Phil glanced over at PJ and then back at Dan.

"It's fine." He mumbled. He went back to what he was doing on his laptop. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Okay then. I need help with editing my new video." Dan grabbed PJ's hand and led the way over to their little desk area that was in the lounge. Phil glanced over and Dan and PJ and bit his lip. He didn't know if he would be able look at them the same after what he had witnessed. It was clear that Dan and PJ were in a relationship. Phil knew just by the way Dan looked at PJ or smiled at him. Phil wasn't jealous. No. Not at all. That's not what upset him. The fact that Dan and PJ actually hid their relationship is what upset him the most. Couldn't they trust Phil? Phil just didn't understand. Phil shook his head from his thoughts and looked back at his laptop, trying to forget about Dan and PJ.

It's been about 10 minutes since Dan and PJ and Phil had been in the same. Phil was having a hard time concentrating on things other than Dan and PJ. He could hear them talking or laughing and he saw them smiling at each other.

Phil had finally had enough though. He felt like he couldn't even be in the same room as them.

Phil shut his laptop and stood up from the couch, holding onto his laptop. Dan blinked a few times and looked up at Phil.

"You okay Phil?" Dan asked. Phil took a deep breath and looked over at Dan. "Phil?" Dan asked. Phil shook his head.

"No. I can't be in here." Phil mumbled. He went to walk out of the lounge but Dan stood up.

"Phil." Dan warned. Phil stopped and looked over at him. "What's going on with you? You haven't looked at me or PJ in the eye since we walked in here. This isn't like you. Have we done something wrong?" Dan asked.

"It's not that you've done something wrong…It's just what I did and what I saw." Phil mumbled. PJ also stood up.

"I think I know what's happening." PJ said. Dan looked over at him. PJ looked at Dan. "I think he saw us." PJ whispered. Dan's eyes went wide with shock and then he looked over at Phil. Phil looked down at his hands.

"Phil, I…Oh my God. You saw us didn't you?!" Dan asked. Phil nodded. "Shit. I didn't know you were going to be home this early! I thought it was safe! I would have never invited PJ over if…" Dan started to say.

"Dan, stop." Phil said. Dan blinked a few times as he stared at him. Phil looked up at him and sighed. "I don't care that you guys…Did that. The only thing that really upsets me is that…You kept this from me." Dan bit his lip.

"We're not dating." Dan said quickly. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't even give me that. Don't try to lie to me." Phil snapped. Dan frowned. "I know that you two are dating. It's so obvious. I've been sat here in this room with the two of you for 10 minutes and it only took me a minute to realize you're dating. How long has this been going on? And why did you keep this from me?" Phil asked. Dan looked over at PJ. PJ slowly nodded.

"He deserves to know the truth after what he witnessed." PJ whispered. Dan sighed and nodded. He looked back over at Phil.

"We've been together for a year and a half." Dan told Phil. Phil's eyes went wide. PJ bit his lip as he looked at Dan back and forth. "And we didn't want to tell you or anyone because we thought it would be better if we kept our relationship a secret."

"Isn't it annoying to hide for this long though?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, a little." PJ said. Dan nodded. "But, we'd do anything for each other." Dan smiled.

"You shouldn't have to hide though." Phil said. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"We won't hide forever. Definitely not. We'll just come out when we're ready." Dan said. PJ nodded.

"Well, thanks for being honest with me." Phil said. Dan bit his lip.

"Sorry you had to witness what you witness." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"That's alright, Dan. I should have texted you or something before I came home. I just didn't know you were going to have PJ over." He said as he looked over at PJ. PJ blushed and looked down at his hands. Dan chuckled.

"Okay. How about this…" Phil stared at him. "From now on we text each other before we come home whenever we go out for a long time and if we invite friends and/or boyfriends over. Deal?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"Deal." Phil said. Dan sighed in relief. "I'm still going to go to my bedroom though." Dan laughed as he watched Phil leave the lounge. He looked over at PJ and smiled. PJ looked up at him. "Looks like it's just you and me now." Dan whispered.

"Perfect." PJ whispered. Dan reached over and kissed him. PJ smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
